


【狼樱】约定的五年后

by aprilxi0420



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilxi0420/pseuds/aprilxi0420





	【狼樱】约定的五年后

*十八岁的狼樱车！车！车！不适者绕道，未成年慎入。  
*初夜梗，一点也不香艳甚至有点尬的纯情小车车（。  
*提前祝我心中世界第一的萌王小樱生快ww

作/容与

十八岁的小樱今天起得很早，匆匆忙忙下楼梯，向哥哥打招呼。  
“早安！”  
桃矢放下咖啡杯，看了小樱一眼，愣了一下：“怪兽居然也学会打扮了。”  
小樱难得没有生气，红着脸一言不发。

“生日快乐。”桃矢从对面丢给她一个小礼物，“小怪兽今天起就是大怪兽了。”  
她拆开包装精致的礼物盒，看到里面是一瓶限量版的香水。从玻璃瓶的颜色到液体到气味都是粉红色的，让她心中一个小小的雀跃。  
“谢谢哥哥！”  
一道锐利的目光打到她身上：”打扮打扮挺好的，可不要去干坏事。“

小樱的脸又红了。  
她不知道今天要去干的是不是坏事。她只是去履行一个五年前的约定。  
她难得在一大早洗了澡，把浑身每个角落都洗得干干净净，还抹了一层乳液。她一边上淡妆一边心脏狂跳，在浴室的高温中有些晕眩。她甚至精心挑选了内衣和内裤，脸像个成熟的果子一样又红又沉甸，抬不起来。  
最后，她穿上了一件复古风格的小洋裙——知世受了曾祖父多年前送给她的裙子的启发，花了几周缝制出来的生日礼物。  
“十八岁的小樱比我想象中还好看。“小樱试穿时她欣慰地笑了。小樱似乎看到她眼中有一层水光，一晃眼又不见了。

小樱很快就吃完了早饭。“我出门啦！”  
桃矢看着小樱关门的方向，轻轻叹了一口气。

走在樱花大道上，小樱像踩在云朵里一样，全身使不上力气。她几乎忘了该怎么走路，手、脚无论怎么摆放，都不太自然。  
“小狼会不会喜欢我今天的样子呢？”她想。

五年前，她单方面约定好了，长大之后要和小狼做大人才能做的事。  
可是，什么时候才算长大呢？  
几个月前她和小狼重新提起这一回事。小狼顿时窘迫起来，眼睛都不知道该往哪里放：“啊，那个，就是，你准备好的时候…我不急的！等到结…结…结婚的时候也…“他把脸埋进手掌，没能继续说下去。  
“可是，我想早一点和小狼更亲密…“小樱紧张地用手指拧着衣角。  
“也不是不可以…不过要等到你成年才行哦。”

“真的吗！“小樱惊喜地抬起头来。  
“我的意思是…啊啊啊我说了些什么！“  
“那就说好了哦，十八岁生日的时候！”  
“喂，你为什么那么期待…”  
“因为我很喜欢小狼啊。”

正在小樱忐忑不安地走向小狼家的时候，小狼进了楼下的便利店。  
他在每个货架边都绕了一圈，把一大堆永远不会吃的零食放进小推车。经过收银台时，飞快地拿了一盒避孕套，塞进零食堆中。  
收银台的大姐姐扫码时冲他笑了笑，他无法控制脸一直红到耳朵根。  
最倒霉的是，他把买的东西收进塑料袋时，那个小盒子滑了出去。他不得不弯腰捡起，收银大姐姐脸上的笑容越来越浓了。  
他逃出便利店，一摸额头，湿淋淋的全是汗。  
“干这种事实在是太可怕了啊！”他在心中发出了一声哀嚎。

小樱按响了小狼家的门铃。  
这是她第无数次这么做了。认识小狼已有八年，和小狼在一起已有五年，每次听到门内传来越来越近的脚步声，她都晕乎乎的，又紧张又快乐。  
今天和往常一样，又不太一样。她不觉得他们的关系进入了新的阶段，也不觉得他们从此就变成大人了。他们之间什么也没有改变。  
但是从此以后，她在每个年历上都会圈起四月一日，在“生日”的标注旁再添上一个小小的爱心。

小狼开了门，像桃矢一样愣住了。  
今天的小樱很好看。她像个温柔甜美的美杜莎，用目光向他注射了石化的魔药。  
自然美的小樱是他的小樱，精心修饰的小樱也是他的小樱。稚气未脱的小脸就算上了妆也没显得成熟起来，好看的绿眼睛中藏不住紧张，涂了浅浅口红的嘴唇却泛着亮光，分明是在诱惑自己。  
他干咳了两声。  
“小樱，生日快乐，请进。“

下面应该怎么做呢？直奔主题似乎很不合适，磨磨蹭蹭先干别的事又使他们心急。他们对视着，都红了脸，不知所措，互相等着对方的指令。  
最终，急切的心情还是战胜了礼仪。一片混乱中，小狼对她说：“我们…进去吧？”  
“嗯。”小樱小声说。

——开车的分界线——

作为这么大年纪的男孩子，要说对这方面一无所知，是不可能的。纸上谈兵是不够的，真正到了这一天，小狼还是有些无措。  
前一天晚上，他难得地没有睡好，在床上翻来覆去几个小时，变换了各种姿势，就是迟迟没有睡意。开始，他自己都没有意识到失眠的原因，一旦意识到了，他就更加无法入睡了。  
倒不是对自己缺乏自信，他更担心的是弄疼小樱，还有他自己也说不上来的、对陌生事物的恐惧。他想好了每个细节——如何在便利店伪装，如何有条不紊地走好每个步骤，如何轻柔地爱抚亲吻——想了大半夜，直到最终敲定。  
一到了床边，他把精密的计划都忘了个一干二净。

他笨拙地亲吻小樱，伸出舌头，小心翼翼地和她纠缠在一起。他偷偷睁开眼睛，看到小樱正闭着眼吻得出神，似乎很陶醉的样子。虽然他从未说出口，可他对接吻的爱好程度绝对不亚于小樱。他尤其喜欢湿润的、温暖的长吻，让他感觉好像泡在温泉里。  
他吮了吮对方的舌尖，听到小樱发出了一声小小的呻吟。小樱的手臂紧紧环绕住他的腰，他强忍着才没有把她直接压倒在床上。

“小樱…衣服…”他松开她，小声地开口，“很好看，所以我担心弄皱…”  
“诶？要脱掉吗？”  
“那个…嗯，最好…”  
“回过头去，不要看我！”

小狼乖乖地回过头去。  
小樱再出现在他眼前时，他好像看到了一场魔术。  
红色的洋裙滑落在脚边，小樱站在蕾丝与绸缎堆中，像只黄金笼中的小鸟儿。她全身只着了胸罩与内裤——都是粉色的，上面缀着星星的图案。她徒劳地用手捂着胸口，又想去捂脸，分身乏术，只好蹲在地上，把自己藏在脱下的裙子里。两根呆毛还露在外面，由于害羞，变得蔫答答的。  
小狼向躲起来的团子伸出手：“小心着凉，赶快到被子里来。”  
小樱拉着他的手站起身，只花了一秒钟，就钻进了他的被窝里，连头都不肯伸出来。他看着鼓起来的一块被子说：“小樱，不想见到我的话我就走了哦，你好好睡。”  
小小的手从被子里伸出来，拽住了小狼的衣角。小樱的声音闷闷地从被子下面传来：“不要走嘛。小狼也脱。”

恭敬不如从命。  
小狼从来不知道，和他人半裸拥抱，竟然是这样感觉。他没有去看被子下面小樱的身体，只是用自己的皮肤去感受少女的皮肤。她光滑到像个瓷娃娃，却是柔软而温暖的。小樱搂着他，咯咯地笑起来：“滑溜溜的，好好玩啊。”他揉了揉她的头，在她脸上印下一个吻。

“小狼…”  
“嗯？”  
“感觉有点怪怪的…”小樱把头埋在他胸口，“下面涨涨的硬硬的，有点难受…“  
小狼咽了一口唾液。  
“我不太清楚这是怎么回事…所以，那个，问问你。对不起！是不是说了什么奇怪的话！”看到小狼的表情变化，她更加窘迫地往被子里钻去。  
“这表示小樱想要做点事。”  
“哦哎？”

小狼掀开被子的手几乎是颤抖的。  
他轻轻挪开小樱无力地遮在胸前的手，把她翻到侧面，为她解开了胸罩。一对小小的、雪白的乳房露了出来，顶端处是极其娇嫩的粉红色，比嘴唇的颜色更浅，像早春开在枝头的第一朵樱花。  
“好漂亮…”小狼不由得赞赏了一声，接着自己也红了脸。  
“好害羞的，不要盯着看。”小樱又想要伸手遮住。  
他捉住了小樱的手，埋下头去，亲吻了好看的红晕。“我先说好了哦。我没有经验，如果你觉得疼、难受或者不开心，一定要告诉我。”  
小樱抽出手，捂着脸，无声地点点头。

实际上，小樱只是觉得很舒服。  
小狼暖和的嘴唇包裹着她从未示人的地方，时而用舌头画圈，时而吸吮，动作温柔却不失力道，刺激得她弓起身子。她还是觉得有些奇怪，有些不好意思，大脑逐渐放空了，再也不受她自己控制。直到小狼轻轻咬了她的乳尖，她才惊叫一声，从绵软的梦境中醒来。与疼痛带来的不适不同，她更加兴奋起来。有什么液体浸透了内裤，顺着大腿流下来。  
“小狼…小狼…我怎么了？”她把手指插进小狼的发间，下意识地替他梳理头发。  
小狼抬起头，冲她笑了。  
她心中一个颤动。纵使是她，也不常见到小狼的笑容。

少年的手在往下滑动。她过度敏感的皮肤能感觉到他指尖弹琴写字磨出的老茧，每一道掌纹都带着舒适的温度，把热量传导进她的身体里。  
她甚至为摆脱了潮湿的内裤感到一阵高兴。  
过了一小会儿，她才注意到，小狼正在盯着她私密的部位看。她的脸红得像要发起烧来，赶紧并拢了腿：“不要看…”  
“对不起啦，我不得不看一下…否则我，嗯，弄不清楚…”  
“哦哎！？要弄清楚什么？”  
“就是…就是…啊！…”小狼忙乱得不知该怎样解释，“我没有见过女孩子的身体，就是…身体构造什么的…”  
“身体构造？”小樱眼前浮现出生物书上的骨架图。  
小狼咬了咬嘴唇。  
“抱…抱歉，我要说出不好的话了…希望小樱能给我看一看，因为我…要知道该往哪里插…拜托了…”  
“啊！”  
小樱又想钻到被子里去了。她还是顺从地分开了腿。

小狼第一次看到真实的、女孩子的身体。  
稀疏的毛发之下，藏着细细的一条缝隙。水光打湿了粉色的两边，还在汨汨地往下流去。小小的花苞已经膨胀起来，成了深红色，手指贴上去，能感觉到它在弹跳，似乎有些委屈。  
“小樱从来没有自己碰过这里？”  
“唔，洗澡的时候会洗…除此之外就没有过…”  
“这、这样的吗…”

未经人事的少女躺在她面前，在他身体两边的白色膝盖像两座小小的山丘。小狼用唾液润湿了手指，开始揉弄肿胀的小豆豆。小樱顿时绷紧了身体。他略微加重了力道，一两声微弱的呻吟从女孩嘴中漏出来，让他一个战栗，从后颈一直酥麻到尾椎。  
他看到水光之中，那道缝隙如同花瓣一样，随着他手上的动作开阖。他将中指指尖移动到缝隙的底端，浅浅地探进去。

“是这里吗？”  
“呜…不知道…”小樱有些紧张地抓紧了床单。  
“那只好试试了…放松一点，只是这样不会疼的。”他吻着小樱的大腿，以表安慰。

有了分泌物的帮助，一根手指顺利地滑了进去，虽然紧致，却没遇到什么障碍。小狼强压下悸动的心，细细探索神秘之地。高温的褶皱浅浅地咬着他的手指，他能想象到里面的沟壑纵横，甚至能想到下体被其包裹的快意。  
“难受吗？”  
“不，但是……有东西在身体里面的感觉，真的好奇怪呢！”  
“我能动吗？”  
“好、好的！”

小狼试探着用手指抽插起来。甬道内的温度越来越高，好像要熔化他的手指。小樱面色潮红，半眯起眼睛，把身下的床单揉成了一团。她的喘息逐渐变成高亢的叫声，让小狼停滞了动作。  
“没事吧？”  
小樱一个劲儿地摇头，话都说不出来，软软地拉了拉他的手臂，好像在要求他继续。

从来没有过性经验的少女在攻势下慌了神。身体的变化、奇妙的体验，无一不让她害羞又无措。她不知道为什么，小腹处会传来阵阵痒意，伴随着快感直窜上天灵盖，震得她大脑一片空白，目光失焦，看什么也看不清；她也不知道为什么，从自己口中会发出那么羞耻的声音，她无法控制住一声连着一声婉转的呻吟。她觉得愉快，又强烈地不满，有什么东西像体温计里的水银一样往上升，即将没顶。  
她像是正在攀登的人，渴望着登顶。  
就差一点…差一点就能…

小樱猛然睁开了双眼，弓起背，一串眼泪从眼角滑下去。  
小狼抽出手指，抱紧了她。她也回抱着小狼，她不记得自己是谁，不知道她在做什么。足足十秒过去，她才回归了清醒，紧绷的身体突然瘫软下去。  
“呜…小狼…这是怎么回事…”小樱再也没脸回想她刚才的表现，把滚烫的脸贴在少年的胸口上。  
小狼吻了吻她的额头：“感觉还好吗？”  
“呼…真的好舒服好舒服，可是…哇，好丢人…”  
“没什么丢人的啦。

小狼的吃惊程度不亚于小樱。原来女孩子只要一根手指就能高潮，迷乱的样子还那么好看…想到小樱的声音，他心中又是狠狠一跳。带着哭腔的呻吟好像插进了他骨与肉之间的缝隙，搅得他神魂颠倒。忍耐已久还没能得到发泄，纵使他自制力强，也再也熬不过去。  
“小樱，我忍不住了…那个，如果你怕疼，我就自己去解决一下好了…”  
小樱眼角还带着泪，抓住了他的手，坚决地摇摇头：“这是我和小狼约定好的事！”  
看到没有商量的余地，小狼红着脸别开目光。“那么…我就…失礼了…”

他背过身去，脱掉内裤，勃起的下体拍打在小腹上。他本想掩盖住，不让小樱看到，然而一只软软的小手主动贴了上来，吓了他一跳。  
“呜哇——！小樱，你可以不用看的…比较丑，担心吓到你…”  
“才没有呢！”  
小樱的手指沿着它上下滑动了几下，让他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“哦哎…男生原来是这个样子的啊！和生物书上不太一样，好暖和哦……”  
面对小樱好奇的打量，小狼红了脸，下面却越发精神起来。  
小樱冲他歪歪头：“我们要开始吗？”  
“等…等一下！”

小狼从床头柜里拿出之前买的避孕套，笨手笨脚地拆开包装。他取出其中一个小袋，手中总是打滑，撕了好几次也撕不开。  
小樱从她背后伸出头来：“需要我来帮你吗？”  
“啊，嗯…”  
小樱认真地撕开了包装袋，还回他手中。他在小樱的注目礼下完成了一系列动作，心脏都快要跳出胸口。  
“别一直看着…”  
“啊！好！抱歉…”

小狼搂着小樱让她躺下，往她身下塞了几个枕头。他向前倾身，下体隔着薄薄的塑料与高温濡湿的花瓣直接接触了，他勉强压下了直接一插到底的冲动。  
小樱抓着他的手臂，咬着嘴唇，一副即将英勇就义的表情。  
“对不起…小樱很害怕吧…”小狼心中一阵内疚，低头蹭了蹭小樱的脸。  
“是…是有一点…”  
“现在后悔还来得及哦？”  
“不后悔！我没关系的！”  
“如果疼的话挠我就好了，我会轻轻的慢慢的。”  
“好的…啊啊啊不对，不好，我不会挠小狼的！”  
“掐我也行…准备好了吗？”  
“嗯！”

疼痛还是在所难免。身体被撑开的那一瞬间，小樱差点咬破了嘴唇，但她只是用指腹按着小狼的背。身体里钝钝地发疼发胀，炽热的物体填满了她的空隙。  
小狼没有动。“没事吧？”  
“没事…”  
“真的没事吗？很疼的样子…对不起…”  
“有点疼，不过我很开心哦。”小樱勾着他的脖子吻了他，“小狼在我身体里…我好高兴的！”

疼痛慢慢褪去，小樱的绿眼睛逐渐变得清亮起来。“可以动了！不疼了！”  
少年还没有掌握性事的技巧，他没轻没重地往里一顶撞，就撞到了底。小樱绷紧了脚背，软绵绵地哼哼唧唧起来。  
“顶到最里面了…嗯…”  
“唔，会有什么感觉吗？”  
“有点酸酸的…很舒服…”  
“那我继续了哦。”

小狼在她身体里研磨。光是想到这点，就足够让她面红耳赤了。见她不再疼痛，忍耐太久终于开荤的少年一上来就高速地冲刺起来。她的腿被高高举起，膝盖被搁在对方肩上，而她也顾不上害羞。  
她像是被抛进了大海里，一边溺水一边失重。心脏提拉起来，又猛地掉落下去。额上出了一层汗，睫毛上雾蒙蒙地结了水珠。她的手无力地想要抓握什么，又寻找不到，只能搂着少年同样汗湿的脖颈。  
抵挡不过一波又一波的快感，她很快就迎来了第二次高潮。小狼沉浸于性事中，没有注意到她的反应而放慢节奏。紧接着，过度敏感的身体又迎来第三次。  
她的身体痉挛着，尖叫出声，夹紧了小狼，喘息半天方能开口。  
“小狼…慢一点…我…受不了…”  
“啊…！抱歉！“小狼停下动作，歉意地舔吻她的脖子。

小狼的理智不足以支撑他控制频率。浅浅地抽插几次后，他仰起头，进行最后的冲刺：“对不起，小樱，就快结束了…”  
他发泄出来时，身下的女孩发出了一声呜咽，颤抖着抱紧了他。他强撑着没有瘫软在床上，捏着根部退了出来，把避孕套打了结丢入垃圾桶。

小樱像只小猫一样缩在床上，身下压着被血染脏的床单。汗未全干，刘海黏糊糊地贴在脑门上，皮肤泛着粉红色的光泽。好像刚品尝完甜品，还没回过神来，她闭着眼睛甜甜地笑了。  
“哈喵…”  
“小樱？”  
“不要吵，我要睡觉…”  
“先起来一下，我要把床单换掉…”  
“唔…好…咦？”

她大梦初醒一样坐起身，惊讶地环顾四周，扯过被子盖住了身体。  
“诶诶诶诶诶！！”  
小狼尴尬地拎着床单角。他们的脸都红起来。  
“对不起，把床单弄脏了…”  
“不是小樱的错。“

一切收拾停当，小狼躺回小樱身旁。少女的绿眼睛里映着他的影子，他看得有些出神，用手指绕她耳边一缕潮湿的发。  
“小狼，一大早就想睡觉，好难为情哦…可是全身都酸酸软软的，使不上力气…”  
”没关系，想睡就睡吧。不过要稍等一下。“

小狼从床头拿下一个小盒子，递到小樱手上。  
小樱打开盒子。里面是一枚精致的银戒指，各色宝石于正中拼成了简化的魔法阵图案。戒指的内侧刻了一小排字，若对着光就能看见——“SAKURA”。

“小樱，生日快乐。“

-END-

2018.2


End file.
